This invention relates to a connector, a more particularly to an electrical connector for establishing an electrical and mechanical connection to a jack.
Various electronic components require an external electrical conductor to be connected to a component, usually via a female jack formed on the component. Thus, several types of electrical connectors have been devised which are connected to the conductor and are adapted to be inserted or otherwise fitted to a female jack on the component to effect a mechanical connection with the jack and an electrical connection between the conductor and circuitry electrically connected to the jack.
One of the most popular type connectors of this type is termed an "RCA plug" which features a pin and an outer rim which receives the electrical conductor and which connects to a socket and an inner rim, respectively, of a complementary jack. The outer rim of the RCA plug is constructed and arranged to extend over the rim of the jack in a engaging relationship. However, upon repeated use, the outer rim becomes bent outwardly, which compromises the mechanical and electrical connection between it and the corresponding rim of the jack.